


[Loki/Steve] 时日无所 The Age Of Nihility

by Reticent_Wall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 深夜如此神经病向的文艺倒是不能自锢，希望看完文章的朋友们不要失望透顶才好……大概鉴于本人叙事一向自知模糊不清且前言后语唱反调离，一个Hurt/Comfort的TAG也不敢打……随便说说吧……洛基有时或许真有些果壳世界之王的意味，与其颇为讥讽的一点倒是不知其是否仍处于果壳之内。我倒是想问问大家是如何猜想的？





	[Loki/Steve] 时日无所 The Age Of Nihility

  
  
  
  
  
旧梦依然抚慰。  
史蒂夫在新世纪的又一个黎明前醒来。  
缺截湿意的气流在朝晖裂散前巡视吐息的间隙，云间雾浊的幕暗在却在迹污之上捕伐晨鸣，流魂游灵仍在寐掩之中自顾遥望，行尸走肉依然沉溺于骨肉虚妄当前不解滞拖。一阵惝怳的积郁安抚着梦境。  
而在这终回辰光围捕欲暗的阒寂里，恸哭、啸呼与叹悲陡然间趋于沉寂。第一缕微光潜游在吐息的贫瘠与时日的背弃之中，曾有一位果壳世界之王与其困境中的万千囚徒一般因着于现状前绵延的郁愤任之陷落一方智识上坍圮的梦境——他曾以为一无所有只能换来一无所有。  
直到一个旧梦唤醒了他。  
  
  
  
当索尔用莎士比亚式的言语向他的战友们描绘着洛基皮肤上那瑰蓝色的噩梦时，史蒂夫对着这无从量度的悲剧缄默。而洛基，与他固结的鲜血及枯槁的唾弃在一处自锢的牢笼里流落一场无疑的猜望，如同一方汐潮等待一次心跳。  
  
史蒂夫并非第一个发现者，却不知自身唯一。  
  
魔方的能量波动在显示器上已消失殆尽时，史蒂夫在炎夏的灼光之下踏上冰川。这一爿固寒如一抹黑暗中的拂照，突兀地停滞在大洋中央，而那渐散的能量却与之为伴，寒霜顽抗着盛夏刺入呼吸的焦灼，水汽与风流在天空与海洋的隔阂间暴烈颤动，仿佛浪潮意图晃摇江海。  
  
史蒂夫孤身一人向那冰川内前去，他的呼吸摇曳在冰棱的疏离之间。那被史蒂夫自己常挂嘴边的“队伍”本应随他而去以行其厉声兀力之责，但这寒意之源唤他独自前来，而史蒂夫从未畏惧。  
阴影在他的步足间浮尘。他任凭冰柱与霜寒遮蔽那无可平息的晖光，如同幽谧一场不可大白天下，又如一阵余温拂过冻霜，一缕渺茫的模棱造就刺目下的阴暗，而其最初竟一无所能。  
  
坚实的冰层在他的脚步下簌簌作响，史蒂夫却在那曲折的洞穴里谜声盲步，气流在他呼吸间逐步平息流窜，他知道自己正在一步步接近这迷局的中心，他的步伐被牵扯着，无关那紧绷的肌肉，却似砂砾里血肉模糊的腥气轰鸣。  
他在一场绝对的盲目中探询。  
  
突然间他的触觉在麻木的体知里警铃大作——一对颤动的手握住他的手腕，如同一缕呼吸潜藏在疼痛缄默的哽咽里，尖刻的寒意传过神经，他的骨骼在僵硬中咯吱作响，但一股缓竭的力道融化了他，又或是一双冰霜堆砌的眼睛将他掩埋。  
  
史蒂夫在一个固立的躯干里僵硬十分，等待着那防备的盯视从那双眼睛里没落，压迫在他身躯上的力道随着那温度退开——这事实仿佛并非他脱逃枷锁，而是这桎梏丢弃了他。  
他紧盯着那双眼睛，一缕尖锐的防备滑过那双仿佛鲜血雾集而成的眼眸。一阵带着寒风的光芒随着呼吸攒动，仿佛另一股冰冷随之沸溢。冰蓝色的皮肤从血色的眼睛旁边开始延展，光芒在那皮肤的曲线下滑动，凝固的血液随之在人体模糊的曲线上缓慢浮动，却先在他眼里描绘了淤伤与灼血。  
史蒂夫静候着一切由冰霜之中浮现，他惊觉自己几乎是于渴望间随着那光芒描摹躯体，由无从遮蔽的伤痕到模糊的五官曲线，他的呼吸几近呜咽。  
他听到一个声音，摇晃着情感无知的生硬，那语调如此陌生，却是他自己的——  
_“洛基。”_  
  
  
那庞然大物放出了它的第一声呼吸，欺身上前。史蒂夫却不敢确定自己是否听到了咆哮间的一声痛呼。  
它压迫着他，用突兀的眼神灌满呼吸间缄默的言语，一股无声的咆哮撞入史蒂夫眼里——苦痛与惊惶，忐忑与怖惧——史蒂夫确信自己未曾饱尝痛苦，但当他感受着寒意挑破皮肉压迫筋骨，如同实体化的压迫颤动着拂过脊背，他却猜疑着痛苦从何源起。  
  
史蒂夫曾为了迫近的威逼而挺直脊梁，现时却因之销灭忐忑不安。他意图安抚，却不知如何在这暧昧不明中坚定不移。他所面对的眼神里以惊惧叫嚣犹疑借以投注于自恃的分寸时光，仿佛下一秒质询即随痛楚而至，但力道顷刻间与逼视及光芒一同倒坍，那身躯在他无意识的支撑里塌陷进一个令史蒂夫手足无措的拥抱里，一阵惊缓的呼吸窜进他的颈窝。他静待着分秒后那身躯失去意识。他身上刺骨的冷意却在这缄默的慰词里殆尽消亡，只余下失觉的温度与渺惘的抚触。  
彼时史蒂夫才让洛基的疑问靠近自己的思想——只为了知晓、趋近，与接纳——  
  
而他任由一股迷雾般碎裂的恚恨与惊恍为其作答。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 深夜如此神经病向的文艺倒是不能自锢，希望看完文章的朋友们不要失望透顶才好……  
> 大概鉴于本人叙事一向自知模糊不清且前言后语唱反调离，一个Hurt/Comfort的TAG也不敢打……
> 
> 随便说说吧……洛基有时或许真有些果壳世界之王的意味，与其颇为讥讽的一点倒是不知其是否仍处于果壳之内。我倒是想问问大家是如何猜想的？


End file.
